Don't Play Every Game You Find
by KlaineAndHungerGamesFan
Summary: Blaine and Kurt start playing a mysterious game Bliame finds at his dad's factory, Blaine gets sucked into the game leaving a young Brittany and Sam Pierce to find it. They play the game where all kinds of animals and crazy thing come out of the game making distractions during the games. Klaine Jumanji


Title: Glee Jumanji

Chapter 1: Wonderland

Shipping: Klaine, Sam/Brittany(Brother/Sister)

Rating: T

Before A/N: Hey hello lovelies, hope you like this because I did lol so enjoy :) I'm doing song titles for the chapter names lol mostly because the song has a line in it that I want to use as the title and it's easier to pick the title lol :) ?

1869:

It was cold dark foggy night, two boys scared out of their mind grab the handles to the old wood chest as the younger boy let's go when he hears wolves howling in the distance. "Don't worry. It's just a pack of wolves." The older brother says looking at his brother trying to comfort him a little bit. "Come on, we're almost rid of it." The older boy says as his brother looks at him before grabbing the other side as they carry the chest to hole they dug up throwing it in the hole as it makes a thud noise. The older brother grabs the shovel and starts throwing dirt on the chest when the little brother falls in, the hole was about his height maybe a few inches shorter. When a drumming noise takes up and the chest opens a crack and something grabs onto the little brother. "Caleb it's after me!" The little boy yells trying to jump out of the hole. "Grab on." Caleb yells, as his brother grabs his hand pulling him out as fast as he could. "Run! Run!" The little brother yells running away as Caleb grabs his arm stopping him from getting to far. "No, Benjamin, we have to finish this. Come on help me bury it." Caleb says looking at his brother before grabbing the shovel and throwing more dirt in the hole. "What if someone digs it up?" Benjamin asks looking at the chest pushing his lips against each other, looking up at his brother now. "May god have mercy on his soul." Caleb says staring at his brother as they hear a thunderclap and go back to burying.

1969

Lima, Ohio

A young boy with gelled black hair, silky smooth tan skin, huge triangular shaped eyebrows, rides a apple red colored bike, with a silver basket in the back and silver handle bars. "Hi, Blaine." A older red haired women says smiling at the boy on the bike softly. "Hi, Miss. Magruder." Blaine says smiling back at her. "Good afternoon, Blaine." An old man with snow white hair sweeping the floor in front of his store says smiling sweetly. "Hey Josh." Blaine says smiling at him. Blaine continues down the road saying hi until he turns riding through the park and past an Abraham Lincoln statue that's on a marble platform. A young boy with a black mohawk, with soft tan skin, on a black bike with his best friend on a green bike next to him with soft brown hair with light colored skin follow after him with two other guys behind them. "There he goes!" Puck yells looking over at his best friend. "Get him!" Finn yells smiling at his best friend following after the lone boy.

"Prepare to die, Anderson!" Puck yells standing up on his bike so he would go faster. Blaine looks back at them slowly catching up to him as he starts peddling faster. "Hey, Anderson, what's the rush?" Puck yells looking at Finn smiling as they chuckle softly still going after him. "He's going to his dad's factory!" Finn yells as the turn a corner leading to Blaine's dad's factory. Blaine watches them while going as fast as he can towards the factory praying it's fast enough so he can get away.

Blaine slides his bike to a stop in front of the porch of his dad's workplace jumping off his bike as Puck slides to a stop turn. "Go ahead, Anderson. Run to daddy! We'll be waiting." Puck yells watching Blaine drop his bike down running into the factory. Blaine closes the door behind him resting on it, he sighs deeply before walking up the stairs looking at all the men at work making shoes, Blaine looks up at his dad's office seeing that his dad was in there since the light was on walking forwards towards the girl he talks to in there.

"Hi, Mercedes." Blaine says smiling at the only girl who works in the factory. "Hey, Blaine, my man. I gotta show you something." Mercedes says smiling at him sweetly. "Come here." Mercedes adds high fiveing him and walking towards her work space. "Now I've been working on this almost a year." Mercedes says opening her chest messing around with the fabrics covering it. "And I got an appointment this afternoon with your father to show him this." Mercedes says pulling out a sneaker with the colors white, blue, and black all over the place giving it the perfect colors and look, with an A on the back of the shoe and Anderson on the side.

"Go ahead. Take it." Mercedes says as Blaine takes it in his hands looking over it. "Well what do you think?" Mercedes asks with a smile on her face as Blaine looks up at her. "What is it?" Blaine asks as Mercedes rolls her eyes. "What is it? Boy it's the future. If I can get Wilt Chamberlain to wear em' I predict there'll be a pair of those in every closet in America. That's gonna be the height of fashion." Mercedes says smiling at Blaine as he steps on a crate looking out the window at the boys on their bikes riding in circles. "Nothin." Blaine says as he hears his dad yell his name, Blaine sets the shoe on a conveyor belt. "What are you doing here? I've told you before. This factory isn't a playground. It's dangerous." Michael says looking down at his son crossing his arms.

"Dad, can I have a ride home?" Blaine asks softly. "Look, Alan..." Michael starts as the conveyor belt starts with Mercedes's shoe still on it as it starts going more towards the machine about to destroy it. "Is Noah Puckerman picking on you again?" Michael asks as Blaine bits his lower lip looking at the floor as Mercedes walks towards the window looking out down at the boys trashing Blaine's bike. "Son, you're going to have to face this, if you're afraid of something, you've got to stand up and face it." Michael says patting his son's shoulder. "Now, run on, son." Michael says walking towards Mercedes as the shoe is minutes away from going into the machine where it shouldn't be. "Mercedes, you should know better than to let the boy play in here." Michael says glaring at Mercedes.

"Uh, sorry, sir." Mercedes says going back to work. "So what was it you wanted to show me?" Michael asks as Mercedes looks at him set back a minute forgetting about them. "Just a minute sir." Mercedes says looking down not seeing the shoes walking over to her workplace when the machine starts rattling and going crazy. "What the devil..." Michael asks walking towards the machine. Mikey opens the door on the side of the machine pulling out Mercedes's shoe as Mercedes feels her heart sink seeing her shoe destroyed thinking she's about to get fired. "Who did this?!" Mikey says looking around at his employes as Mercedes sighs deeply taking a deep breathe. Blaine watches the scene before walking down the stairs before Mercedes says I did sir.

Blaine picks up his bike looking up at the boys coming out of the bushes and behind the trees. "Just because you're a Anderson doesn't mean you can hang around my boyfriend Finn's brother." Puck says resting his hands in his jeans pockets. "We're just friends." Blaine says looking at them knowing he's about to get beat up. "Not anymore." Puck says looking at him one last time, "Get him!" Puck yells as the boys run at Blaine and Blaine just stands there as Puck grabs his arm as Finn grabs the other.

"Let's go! I've got his bike." Puck yells as all the boys jump on their bike riding away as Blaine lays on the floor wiping a little of the blood off his chin standing up and watching the boys. "Jerks!" Blaine yells after them when he hears a drumming sound looking back at the construction workers than back into the patch of trees. Blaine walks onto the construction site looking around at the guys at work wheeling things around building a house when he nears the end where there's a wall of dirt and the drumming gets louder. Blaine walks close up to it as the drumming stops and he leans his head in and towards the side eyeing it than pressing his ear against it.

Blaine starts pulling away the dirt seeing a dark brown chest and clearing all the dirt out of the way grabbing onto the handle pulling out the chest before with one hard fast pull dropping the chest on the floor wiping the dirt off the top of it. Blaine grabs the shovel breaking the lock and pulling it out and than opening the chest looking at the trunk full of sand rocks and feathers. Blaine pushes the sand around when he feels something hard in it grabbing it and leaning it forward as all the sand falls off it and into the chest. Jumanji Blaine says to himself staring at it, "Wow." Blaine says opening the board a little when he hears a worker clear his throat as Blaine looks back at him and running off with it.

Blaine pushes the gate to his house opening walking through the door and walking into the huge beautiful house walking into the living room sitting on the pink sofa his mom picked out opening the game. Blaine's gaze goes all over the game before opening one of the departments with the game pieces as he slowly slides the game pieces through his fingers pulling out a creme colored one and a jet black one, one being a rhino the other a giraffe as he drops the pieces hearing his mom yell for him as they magical move to the start as he rushes the game closed hiding it under the couch walking out of the living room to his mom. "Oh, Blaine." Larissa says softly looking at her youngest child. "Not again. Come on." Larissa says resting her hand on his chin.

"Dude don't you know how to stand up for yourself?" His older brother Cooper says with a teasing look as Larissa hits him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Enough go to your room Coop." Larissa says as Cooper groans loudly running towards the stairs running up them. Larissa grabs her son's hand and leads him towards the bathroom to wash him up. The game starts drumming again under the couch.

"Hard work, determination, a cheerful outlook, attributes that have..." Michael says as Blaine and Cooper sit at the dinner table across from each other, Blaine picking at his food as Cooper stares at Blaine feeling sorry for him, it was hard to grow up an Anderson with the responsibilities, the shoe factory, and mostly for Blaine for being gay it makes everything so much harder. "It'll be okay." Cooper says smiling at Blaine softly as Blaine nods softly looking down at his food as they listen to their dad complain.

"Well, we're... We're on our way." Larissa says smiling at Blaine as Michael looks at Cooper fixing the flower on his suit. "Coop, we have a surprise for you. You get to come with. You have 1 minute to change go now." Michael says as Cooper nods walking away from the table fast. "I told your father what you told me this afternoon. That it wasn't just Noah Puckerman." Larissa says as Blaine rolls his eyes on the inside and thinks oh crap. "Look, if I'd... If I'd know that Blaine, I wouldn't have..." Michael says slowly trying to think of what to say. "It's fine dad." Blaine says pretending to smile at his dad like usual.

"But, I want you to know how proud I am of you. I mean you faced them, even though you were outnumbered." Mikey starts as he stares at Blaine's black eye. "And since you took it like a man..." Mikey goes on as Larissa glares at him before turning back to her son with a smile as Michael pulls a pamphlet out of his jacket. "Your mother and I decided that you're ready to go to the cliff side school for Boys. There." Mikey says setting the pamphlet next to Blaine's plate.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Larissa says kissing the side of Blaine's head. The cliff side school for boys, Blaine reads holding the pamphlet.

"You don't want me living here anymore?" Blaine asks looking up at them hurt and confused as Cooper watches from the top of the stairs. "It's always been the plan that you go to Cliffside when you were ready. I mean, Andersons have been going to Cliffside ever since the 1700s. Even your uncle Skylar went there." Michael says smiling at his son. "This is great, kids are on my case here because I'm a Anderson. Just wait till I'm living in a building named after me." Blaine says setting down the flier on the table. "It was named after my father." Michael says as Blaine rolls his eyes on the inside. "Good. Why don't you live in it?" Blaine says annoyed as Michael holds back the rage building inside him. "I did. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for my years there." Michael says looking down at his son. "Maybe I don't wanna be who you are. Maybe I don't wanna be a Anderson." Blaine says looking up at his father who hides his anger as Larissa raises her hand a little but doesn't do anything to calm Michael down, with a shocked look upon her face.

"You won't be. Not till you start acting like one." "Michael..." Larissa starts as Michael glares at her, "Get Cooper and your coat." Michael growls at her as she looks at him upset before walking away to do as she's told. "I guess I'm not ready for Cliffside than!" Blaine yells still sitting at the the table as Michael, Larissa, and Cooper walk towards the door as Michael flings the door open pushing his wife and son out the door. "We're taking you there next Saturday. And I don't want to hear another word about it!" Michael yells holding the doorknob of the door looking at his son as his wife and eldest son towards the car. "You won't! I'm never talking to you again!" Blaine yells as Michael slams the door behind him angrily. Blaine rips up the pamphlet, "Michael." Larissa says looking at her husband. "Don't!" Michael growls at her. "Michael..." Larissa starts after a couple seconds of quiet as Cooper watches not knowing what to do and or say. "What!?" Michael growls at her as Larissa rolls her eyes looking forward out the window. "Nothing." Larissa says, "Why can't he be more like Cooper?" Michael growls under his breathe but loud enough for everyone to hear as Larissa looks away annoyed with her husband.

Blaine grabs his suitcase throwing clothes into it before going into the living room throwing bread, peanut butter, and a bag of chips in it running into the living room setting the bag on the couch and dropping the game on his suitcase. As he hears a knocking at the door, Blaine sighs opening the door seeing him. A young boy with short ashbrown hair, silky smooth porcelain skin, shinny ocean blue eyes as he stares at Blaine shocked. "What are you doing here?" Blaine growls at him. "I brought your bike back." Kurt says looking down at Blaine. "You didn't have to." Blaine says looking up at Kurt who can't help not being mad at him, since he was the reason Blaine got beat up not that it was really all his fault. "I was going over to Puck's to get it myself." Blaine says as Kurt rolls his eyes. "I told Puck to stop picking on you." Kurt says with an empty expression. "You shouldn't have wasted your breathe. But we gotta talk about this some other time." Blaine says walking past Kurt with his suitcase as the drumming picks up again and stops.

"What was that?" Kurt asks slightly confused as Blaine whirls around looking at Kurt shocked. "You heard it too?" Blaine asks as Kurt looks taken back by the question. "Of course I heard it." Kurt says looking at Blaine like he was crazy now. "Come on I found this weird game at the factory." Blaine says walking back into the house. "A game?" Kurt asks closing the door behind him. Blaine pulls out the game setting it on the table sitting on the floor opening it as Kurt sits on the other side of the table looking at the game confused. Blaine tries to pull the creme piece off the board but it won't budge.

"Jumanji, a game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token. Doubles gets you another turn." Blaine reads as Kurt grabs the dice off the board holding them in his hands. "And the first player to reach the end wins. You wanna play?" Blaine asks looking up at Kurt smiling. "I quit playing board games five years ago." Kurt says pushing himself off the floor using the table for balance tossing the dice on the board getting a 4 and a 2, starting to walk away as the Rhino creme piece starts to move on it's own. "Kurt." Blaine says as Kurt turns around watching the piece move on it's own watching it shocked but also confused walking back over dropping to his knees looking at the boards.

"It's gotta be magnetized or something." Blaine says as Kurt leans over the game looking at the middle of it. "Blaine look." Kurt says as green words start to appear on the glass circle. "At night they fly, you better run, these winged things are not much fun." Kurt says reading it as the green words appear slowly, Blaine looks up at Kurt who returns the look when they hear a noise coming from the chimney scared as Kurt lets out a loud gasp. "What was that?" "I don't know." Blaine says softly, as he and Kurt look back at each other. "Put it away, Blaine!" Kurt says as Blaine starts to grab the dice, "Okay." Blaine says as the clock starts going crazy and they look back up at each other making Blaine drop the dice rolling a 3 and a 2.

"Oh no. I think the game thinks I rolled." Blaine says watching his piece move. "What do you mean, "The game thinks"?" Kurt asks looking up at Blaine. "In the jungle you must wait, until the dice read five or eight." Blaine says looking up at Kurt confused. "In the jungle you must wait... What's that mean?" Blaine asks looking up at Kurt who screams raising his hands to his mouth covering them, as Blaine's hands start to turn into something like paper as they start to turn to dust going down his arms as he starts screaming too. Kurt gasps watching his arms turn into paper than dust, as Blaine's face and chest starts to do the same as he flies into the air half sand, paper swirling in a circle as Kurt starts screaming again. "Kurt! Roll the dice! Kurt!" Blaine yells as Kurt continues screaming as he enters the glass circle on the game as a flash appears and Blaine disappears.

Bats start squeaking as Kurt looks over towards the fireplace where he hears the bats and tons of bats start flying into the rooms as he starts screaming again. Kurt smacks the bats away from his face ruining his hair before jumping up still screaming on the top of his lungs, running for the doors spinning in a circle trying to keep them away as he trips using his arms to hold him up. Kurt looks back and sees a bat resting on his shoulder screaming even louder than earlier smacking it away running towards the door spinning around smacking his arms around taking a minute trying to open the door but the bats prevented him from doing so and he flings the door open running out screaming with the bats following behind him as the door slams close.

Twenty-six years later... (next chapter lol)

A/N: Hello lovelies, I hope you loved the story as much as I did it was fun to right and who doesn't like Jumanji right lol? The chapters probably won't come so fastly with my other stories and my loads of school work so enjoy this for now and till next time darlings love you xoxoxo ?


End file.
